polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Majapahitball
Empire |personality = Ultra-Agressive |language = Old Javanese, Sanskrit |type = Historical Countryball |capital = Trowulan (Today is of part East Javaball) |religion = Hinduism Buddhism Islam |friends = Indiaball, Kingdom of NepalRawr (Because is of spreading Hinduismball and Buddhism, Son, Kebab Son, Tumasik, Unknown Gender Son,Former son of Srivijaya |enemies = Stupid traitor son, Londo, Rival , Yuanball |likes = Hinduismball and Buddhism, Anschlussing all around the world, Rape Kebabs,Sword, Blood, Spear, Catapult, Armour, Gajah Mada, Hayam Wuruk, Farming, Trading with Chinese and Indians |hates = Londo, Kyai, Stupid son, Arab Traders, Being Anschlussed, Attacked by Rivals, Mongols. |predecessor = Singhasariball |intospace = No. |bork = Mada Mada |food = Tea and Rice Bread |status = Dead by Stupid Traitor |notes = Is of "STRONKEST" kingdom in Nusantara |gender = Male |reality = Asian Reich Kingdom Of Majapahit }} was an historical Countryball of Indonesiaball Malaysiaball, Thailandball, Philippinesball, Bruneiball, East Timorball and Tringapore. Even as big as it is in past time, Majapahitball has no recorded descendants. Even Mongol Empireball is into descending the Mongolball. History " " was a kid of Singhasariball. Singhasari is of dead after the Kediriball is of anschluss Singhasariball. then works for Kediriball as a toilet cleaner as their friend. So Kediriball gib clay to . really hate Kediriball so he of needing help from Mongol Empireball and Mongol Empireball helps him to kill Kediriball. Then the Majapahitball kill Mongol Empireball and He started to rising and anschlussing everything and getting stronker until the kebab comes.He is of killed by Demak Sultanateball, his son because of Kebab. Majapahitball can into anschlussing outside from Indonesia clay. He is of anschlussing Tringapore, Malaysiaball western clays, and South Thailandball. He can into havings Philippinesball because he can into Anschluss Srivijayaball and grab all of his clay.When he still young. Majapahitball havings many rebels in his clay. But, because is of passion, he can into Majapahitangle and kill all that rebels. Majapahitball is of known as a center of trading in South East Asia because can into havings many clay , one of that clay is Tringapore. Also he can into lovings farming and making rice and vegetables. The clay to do that is East Javaball. Relations * Baliball - My Favorite son who is still Hinduism. Also can into visited by many tourist. REMOVE AND KILL THAT KEBAB SON, BEFORE YUO DIED * Kediriball - YUO SON OF A BITCH!!!!! YUOR KING, JAYAKATWANG WAS A LOSER BITCH WHO FAILED TO CONQUOR ME!!!!! RAJA EDAN (insane king)! TAKE THAT, MONGOL EMPIRE HELPED ME TO KILL YUO!!! If I COULD GO BACK IN TIME, THE FIRST PERSON I WILL KILL IS YUO!!!!!!!! * Mongol Empireball - STUPID SMELLY PIGDOG IDIOT KINGDOM WHO FAILED INVADE ME AND I DISGRACED HIS MESSENGER, HAHAHAHAHAH..... TAKE THAT!!!!!! Btw thanks for helping me killing Kediri kingdom before he came back and killed me. * Tumasik - My son who is of Rich. Can into speaking "Ching-Chong" and Buddhism. * Samudera Pasaiball - MY FIRST DAMN SON WHO TOOK ISLAM AS HIS RELIGION!!! LAST TIME I INVADED YUO ALONG WITH THAILAND, MING HELPED YUO!!! TAKE THAT, YUOR SULTAN WAS CRUEL AND BETRAYED YUO!!! I SWEAR IF I BE TANGLED, I WILL ANCHLUSS ALL KEBAB IN MALAY ARCHIPELAGO START FROM YUO!!!!! * Blambanganball - My honored last son who tried to defend Hindhu-Bhuddism in Java island. He anchlussed by damn Londo. * Demak Sultanateball - YUO SON OF A BITCH!!! YUO ARE NOT MY SON! YUO ARE EVIL KEBAB! REMOVE MOSQUE! YUO DARE TO KILL YUO FATHER FOR Kyai. I SWEAR THAT I WILL KILL YUO IF CAN INTO RISE! But thank you for killing Kediriball for the last time. * Mataram Sultanateball - ANOTHER SON OF A BITCH!!! SAME LIKE DEMAK!!! EVEN WORSE!!! HE TURN THE WHOLE OF JAVA ISLAND INTO KEBAB!!! * Mingball - One of yuor damn kebab general helped Samudera Pasai Sultanate to repel my invasion. Damn kebab supporter! * Londo - YUO ALSO ANOTHER SHIT THAT TRY TO KILL BALI! REMEMBER 1846! I SWEAR IF CAN INTO RISE I WILL SINK YUO AND GET FISH FROM YUO SEA! * Indonesiaball - Why yuo of Kebab? But now yuo can into rich and many SDA, Also yuo of makings Bali famous and rich,Remember to always protecting my Art! First Remove Kebab,MSG Generation then I will help yuo Dominate ASEAN * Islamball - YUO ARE THE MOST EVIL THING IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! BECAUSE OF YUO MY SON KILL ME! REMOVE KEBAB! REMOVE TRADER! 2015 BEST YEAR AFTER MY DEATH! but we of likings Maulana Malik Ibrahim (Sunan Gresik) * Malaysiaball - YUO CAN'T INTO DEMOCRACY! YUO OF KEBAB RULED! AND WHY YUO TRY TO FIGHT WITH Indonesiaball? But yuo can into lovings me and making flag from my flag. * Srivijayaball - STUPID SUMATRAN LOSER!!! HAHAHA I OF ANSCHLUSS YUO AND YUO DIE .HOW DO YUO FEEL BEING GANGBANGED BY ME , MY FATHER , CHOLA??I ARE ALWAYS FAR BETTER AND STRONKER THAN YUO!!! * East Javaball - U are my oldest son BUT WHY YUO ARE KEBAB??? Btw thanks for keeping trowulan entrance and sleeping Buddha statue . * Japanball - U DUMB EAST RETARD U TORTURE all my sons in WW2. And now yuo of make my reincarnation HARDER!! REMOVE WAIFU!! REMOVE ANIME!! * Ottoman Empireball - Retarded kebab! My retarded kebab son joined him as an elayet. But, thanks for helping My child in Sumatra against Londo. * ASEANball - My descendant who united ASEAN like what EUball done Secretly it's Indonesiaball trap to reincarnate meI * Philippinesball - Adopted son from Srivijayaball. Why yuo of let the kebab destroy yuo?A nd please help Indonesiaball to help his citizens from that EVIL * Al-Qaedaball - YUO ALSO EVIL KEBAB! 2002 AND 2005 NEVER FORGET! * Ayutthayaball - Stronk son who can't into anschlussed by 2Balls. He was My great ally. He helped me anschlussing kebabs in Southeast Asia. * USAball - Thanks for visiting Bali, BUT REMOVE FREEPORT FROM INDONESIA! * Indiaball - Also my favorite. Why yuo take your Pandita from my clay? * Australiaball - Thanks for visiting Bali , BUT STOP HELPINGS Black Rebel!! * Gallery Surya_Majapahit.png|Shield. Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Indonesiaball Category:Asia Category:Hindu Category:Buddhist Category:Malaysiaball Category:Philippinesball Category:Thailandball Category:East Timorball Category:Bruneiball Category:Tringapore Category:Red White Category:Empire